The Decepticon Femme (Rewrite)
by Karai Mepozalar
Summary: A femme crashed on Earth with a group of Decepticon mechs and Megatron seems to like the new femme. Rewrite of my story 'The Decepticon Femme'. LEMON!


The Decepticon Femme (Rewrite)

Megatron was standing on the bridge when a small signal popped up. It was of Decepticon origin. Megatron assembled a small armada and followed the signal.

* * *

When he got to the crash site, he saw a fairly large ship with the Decepticon symbol on the side. Megatron pulled off a slab of metal and walked inside. There were many scratches on the walls and one on the console of the ship. Then he heard a femme scream. Megatro and the airocons followed the sound of the scream to a cave in the middle of a nearby forest. They walked into the cave and saw a group of tall, strong mechs, one of them lying on top of a techno-organic femme. The femme wasn't nearly as tall as the mechs around her. She had black shoulder length hair, dark complexion, blood red optics, pointed ears and long viper fangs. She wore a black body suit, long black boots and long black gloves, she also had a tail. She was crying her eyes out as the mech on top of her started to pull at her interface panel harshly. Megatron growled at the mech,

"Leave the femme alone!" Megatron growled and the mech jumped off the crying femme.

"L-Lord Megatron." The mech that was on the femme stammered.

"Come with me and bring the femme with you." Megatron ordered. The mechs nodded and two of them pulled the femme up. She was extremely thin and weak from the lack of energon. The mech that was on her before was standing in front of her and he leaned back, whispering,

"I'll take what I want from you later." Megatron turned around and growled at the mech, shutting him right up.

* * *

When they got back to the Nemesis, they had taken the femme to Knockout. Megatron had left her there with KO and Breakdown. After he repaired her she was shaking slightly and Knockout chained her to the berth. Then Knockout started trailing her curves,

"You know, Megatron hasn't had a femme for a while. The last femme that entered his quarters was never seen again." Knockout smirked.

"No ,no,no, I don't want to be raped!" she said, starting to panic. Then Breakdown hit KO in the back of the helm.

"Stop scaring her." He said as he unchained her, before Mengatron walked in.

"Is she repaired yet?" he asked ad Knockout nodded. Then Megatron put a metal collar around her throat that was connected to a chain which he was holding.

"What is that?" The femme asked.

"It's a leash so that you can't get away." He smirked.

"No, please don't!" she begged. Then he tugged on the chain and she fell off the berth with a thud.

"Listen to me next time and that won't happen." He growled at her, making her whimper and move back, but he pulled her forward again, "I'll drag you the entire way if I have to." he said.

"Please, just leave me alone." she begged him, but he only smirked and pulled her even harder, almost making her choke, so she had to follow him. e smirked and pulled her extra hard. She cried out in pain as she fell back down.

"Come with with me without resisting and you won't be choked." He smirked, she had no choice but to obey. She followed him down the hall until she saw he was taking her to his berth room. That's when she franticly started pulling at the chain, not caring if she was choked to death.

"No, please, don't!" she begged. him, pulling harder at the chains.

"You're coming." he snarled, pulling her harder. Then he opened the door and grabbed her by the back of the neck and threw her into his room, on the berth. He connected the end of the chain to the wall near his berth and lay down beside her. The he gently stroked her face, making her shake a little.

"What is your name?" he asked her,

"K-Karai." she stammered. She tried to move back, but Megatron pulled the chain, pulling her closer to him. Then he stroked in between her thighs, making her tense up.

"Tell me Karai, are you untouched?" Megatron asked her. She nodded and he smirked, rubbing her abdomen, "Then let me be the first to frag you."

"NO! Please don't!" she begged him, but he started tugging at her interface panel until it opened for him and she started crying. Megatron smirked and bent down and licked her port, but then he stuck his glossa inside her. She was panting heavily at this point, but Megatron moaned as he felt her wet, rippling valve. His spike answered to the feeling of her valve with a hard throb against it's cover. He opened his interface panel and harshly thrust into Karai, making her cry out, but he covered her mouth. And so he continued to abuse her.


End file.
